


Пуговица

by Kuromelis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromelis/pseuds/Kuromelis
Summary: Песня уже давно закончилась, оставив вместо себя звенящую тишину. Хиро вяло проверяет сообщения, привычно, даже машинально, заходит на профиль Матсукавы в твиттере и видит единственную за всю неделю запись, опубликованную пару минут назад. "Скучаю". И Ханамаки хочется верить. Хочется верить, что именно он является призрачным адресатом этого неподписанного твита.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 1





	Пуговица

Медленная, тягучая, словно карамель, песня неохотно лилась из наушников. Капли настойчиво ударялись об окно, Ханамаки глядел на них, лениво провожая взглядом. Было одиноко и немного холодно. Даже горячий чай настойчиво не хотел греть душу Такахиро.

Уже пять месяцев как они закончили старшую школу, оставившую им мягкие, тёплые воспоминания о юности, проведённой Маки рука об руку с Ойкавой и Иваидзуми и чуть ближе, чуть теснее с Матсукавой. Он до сих пор корит себя за то, что так и не признался своему лучшему другу, что та вторая пуговица от его пиджака так и лежит на его полке, а не на полке Матсуна, что он не уехал вместе с ним учиться в Токио, боясь своих чувств. Теперь они виделись раз в пару месяцев на общих посиделках бывших третьегодок Аоба Джосай, и немного переписывались в WhatsApp'е. Ханамаки хотелось большего. Хотелось обнять, хотелось поцеловать, хотелось хотя бы увидеться. 

Песня уже давно закончилась, оставив вместо себя звенящую тишину. Хиро вяло проверяет сообщения, привычно, даже машинально, заходит на профиль Матсукавы в твиттере и видит единственную за всю неделю запись, опубликованную пару минут назад. "Скучаю". И Ханамаки хочется верить. Хочется верить, что именно он является призрачным адресатом этого неподписанного твита. И он срывается.

Следующие несколько часов Маки проводит в поезде. Любовно срезанная ещё полгода назад пуговица обжигает пальцы, словно языки огня. Он решился. Всё таки решился. Адрес Иссея, давно известный Хиро, теперь известен и таксисту. Пальцы ловко набирают такой знакомый номер, раздаётся несколько глухих гудков, и родной голос греет душу.

\- Ты дома?  
\- Эм... Нет, Маки, я в отъезде. А ты?  
\- Я... тоже.

Фраза гулко ударяется об стенки опустевшего сердца, палец Матсукавы замирает в сантиметре от дверного звонка Ханамаки, Иссей чувствует себя непросветным дураком. Всё это выглядит, как в дешёвых комедиях, где сюжет уже известен наперёд с первых секунд. Только вот главным героям совсем не смешно. 

\- Я у твоего дома... В Токио, - тихо раздаётся предательски трясущийся голос Хиро, и через Иссея словно проходят тысячи молний. - Какой же я придурок...  
\- Не смей уходить оттуда! - и снова пустые, холодные гудки.

Между Мияги и столицей Японии примерно 200 километров. Это почти два часа на сенкансене, это миллионы сожжённых нервных клеток на двоих.

Теперь пуговица покоится на другой полке. На полке их общей квартиры.


End file.
